


Mutual Misunderstanding

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wow this is a long fic, also, flkghml;nhjfsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Taron and Richard are both thoroughly impressed with each other while intensely conscious of themselves and worried that the other isn't as invested. In short, Richard thinks Taron is adorable. Taron thinks Richard is really testing him.





	Mutual Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> this is SOFT and full of EMOTIONS and it took me so long to write  
> i rlly hope its good

__

Taron thought it was completely unfair that Richard always managed to look so effortlessly gorgeous. T could spend an hour in front of the mirror and still feel like his hair wasn't quite right or he picked the wrong tie or his eyes looked tired- but Richard always walked out in 10 minutes with a smile that charmed everyone within a 10 meter radius and an outfit that looked like it had been chosen by the gods of fashion and Taron couldn't stand it sometimes. All the time. At that very moment he was waiting for Richard in the lobby of the hotel they were both staying at. 

They'd been out with the cast the previous night, drinking, getting ready to appear at the Cannes Film Festival with a giant celebration of sorts. And Taron was tired, nervous, not quite hung over but groggy enough to feel it, and he'd spent that hour in the mirror trying to will away the tired energy that was still clinging under his eyes. He thought his suit was quite snappy, Elton had greatly approved of it, and it fit him well. The pattern and the colors of the suit matched with the blue shirt underneath, as well as the blue suit Elton would be wearing. His sunglasses were spiffy too, warmly tinted for the event.

And then Richard walked into the lobby. Sharp as  _ hell  _ grey suit, classic black sunglasses hanging off of it for when they got into the sun, cute ass flowery black shirt underneath to give it a pop, and his hair. His hair was perfectly put up, grey streak matching his suit and making Taron absolutely envious of his style. Taron also fumbled to get his glasses off when he realized he'd been wearing them inside. God he must have looked like an idiot. He knew he was staring, and he wasn't sure if he wanted Richard to notice. Jealous didn't feel like the right word anymore when Richard smiled right back, gave Taron a once over and seemed just as impressed. 

Taron thoroughly enjoyed breathing in the smell of Richard's cologne when he was pulled into a firm hug, and he pressed a kiss to Richard's cheek when they pulled away from each other, still standing close. "You look gorgeous, mate." Taron didn't give a second thought to his own hand sliding down along Richards back. That level of affection had become normal. It might have looked rather interesting to anyone watching, but neither of them seemed to mind. They easily fell into that comfortable coexistence as they walked out to catch a car together. Taron was still very aware of how unfairly attractive Richard always cleaned up, but he kept it contained. 

"Looking good, yourself, T." And his voice was perfect too. Playful enough to keep a smile on Taron’s face and serious enough to make his knees feel weak if he thought about it for too long. That lovely sort of banter felt great, but the gentle hand that softly grabbed the back of his neck felt even better, lulling him into an oxymoronic state of giddy relaxation. He found himself overwhelmed with being the object of Richard’s affection, his stomach swarming with butterflies as they pushed their way into the car.

-xxxxx-

Richard wasn’t sure if he could handle the natural dorky cuteness that Taron had decided to carry around with him at every event they’d been to lately. He was always hot, of course, anyone with eyes could see that, but he’d been really showing his true self. He’d been letting that softness out that made Richard go heart eyes on his ass and it just wasn’t fair. Taron took a full hour to pretty himself up, probably shine his fucking shoes and iron his shirt and consult Elton about the perfect glasses to wear. And all Richard did was throw himself together in 10 minutes and hope for the best. He admired the effort Taron put in, and it was all he could think about on his way out to the hotel lobby. 

The party session the night before had been a lot, but Richard stayed away from most of the drinks and had a sensible amount of beer while watching everyone else to make sure they stayed safe and didn’t die the night before an important appearance. Richard had downed a cup of coffee and splashed his face with water in an effort to snap himself awake, but he was sure he wasn’t looking top notch. He knew his suit was nice, and the sunglasses would make a nice touch. He was proud of the shirt he’d found, the nice pop of color to go along with the bright sort of weather. 

And then Richard walked into the lobby, looking straight at Taron. Taron had on a blue shirt that looked wonderful on him, and that matched the blue accents in his suit, the tint in his sunglasses making sure the blue wasn’t too overwhelming. His smile was warm, and his eyes were bright when he pulled his sunglasses off. Smooth. Collected. Calm. Richard didn’t know how to cope with the immense welcoming aura that pulled him towards Taron. He wasn’t jealous, but he may have looked like it with the way he gave attention to Taron’s suit as he walked up closer. He was sure Taron would look perfect out under the sun, and be a lot less stupid and sweaty looking than Richard would in his black shirt.

Richard hoped his cologne wasn’t coming off too strong as he pulled Taron into an excited hug, but the kiss Taron planted on his cheek told him he was fine. An intoxicating sort of high came from standing so close to Taron while he had that  _ look  _ on his face. “You look gorgeous, mate.” Richard hoped Taron didn’t notice his eyes flitting shut- in the same way a cat would react to being pet- when a hand was settling on the small of his back. He had a distinct urge to touch him back, but he knew that wasn’t Taron’s intent. He knew the amount of affection to expect from Taron, and he was more than comfortable with it. He still had thoughts of what could happen with just a touch more enthusiasm, but he ignored them.

“Looking good, yourself, T.” He hoped his reply hadn’t come out too late, or shaky, or distracted. He was assuming the worst and going with all three. He barely caught the loving little expression on Taron’s face before they turned towards the door. He couldn’t say what made his hand find the back of Taron’s neck, but Taron’s little sigh made Richard smile to himself as they got into their car. He felt a sense of loss taking his hand away when they left for the festival. 

-xxxxx-

Taron was serious this time, he was going to lose it. Richard had his sunglasses on, he kept brushing his hair back away from his face, and with a glass of wine in him he was getting nearly as handsy as Taron. Just a little tipsy edge making him hang around as close as he wanted to, encouraging Taron to hold him, too. It was easy to laugh and carry on, and though they had mulled around to talk to everyone there, they seemed focused on each other and no one thought to question it. Taron didn't stop himself from keeping an arm around Richard's middle, his other hand casually resting on Richard's stomach. Every so often it moved absentmindedly up towards Richard's chest, down and had to get pulled back up to avoid something indecent, but the constant touch stayed.

Richard could have broken away at any point and talked to someone else alone, but he stayed firmly pressed to Taron's side as photos were taken, thoroughly enjoying his position. "You know- the press is going tae start writing those articles wondering if we're staying in the same hotel room." That made Taron let out an ugly snort of laughter, even if his chest swelled with a sort of pride when Richard laughed with him and leaned against his shoulder with the force of it. "As if I could stand sharing a bed with you- I bet you steal all the covers." Taron took his hand away and swore he saw Richard pout about it leaving. Within the next second Richard's arm was around him, laying across his shoulders. 

Taron melted into that mutual touch and kept a wide grin on his face. "No, but I'm quite the cuddler, I don't think you could handle it." He felt perfectly smug and overly happy with himself, especially when Richard was laughing with him again. Those butterflies in his stomach came back, however when Richard squeezed him tight with the arm still around him, and decided to speak quieter than before, just above a whisper. And he dropped a  _ bombshell.  _

"That's a bold statement after I let you keep me in bed for four hours, T." Taron sincerely hoped Richard- nor anyone else- heard the high pitched noise of shock that rose from the back of his throat, but Richard seemed content to laugh and ignore the tension he’d brought into the air. No one was paying attention to them, but Taron felt overwhelmingly watched and caught off guard hearing Richard say something like that in public. At least he had the decency to lower his voice before trying to kick Taron off his feet. 

It was obvious Taron needed a moment to collect himself before he was able to formulate a response, and Richard felt quite proud of that. He couldn’t deny he found enjoyment in really knocking the words out of Taron’s mouth, even if it didn’t last long. His smug face faded when Taron gave him the same treatment. “Lucky I didn’t keep you four more.” With a laugh, the tone of a joke, but quieter than one was usually told. Richard was biting the inside of his bottom lip and bringing a nervous hand up to his face that no one knew was nervous but Taron. 

Taron was afraid he’d crossed some sort of line when the arm Richard had around him loosened and fell away, but he was quickly proven wrong by the hand playfully smacking and then grabbing his ass in the middle of a crowded public event. Richard was turning into quite the thrill seeker, and Taron was scared of how far he’d go playing along with his antics. He was sure his face was red, he felt warm, and his mouth was pressed tightly shut to avoid anything coming out of it. Words or noises- he wasn’t quite sure. He felt himself visibly shiver when Richard patted his ass one last time and finally broke away, a smile audible in his words, “I better go mingle around- before you get me into any trouble.”

As if Taron was the one apparently dead set on embarrassing his best friend in public. As if Taron was the one sparking the previously untouched sexual tension. Taron may have wanted Richard to come back and finish what he started, but he was half thankful that Richard had left before he’d worked up the courage to do something stupid. Like admit that he’d been curious since the first on set kiss. Or that he sometimes thought about their love scene and wondered what would have happened if no one ever yelled that sharp, ‘CUT,’ that had put a pin in the moment. He really wasn’t sure if he was ready to attempt taking that pin out. Or if he ever would beyond fantasy. 

It was easy to half joke, push the envelope- almost too far, and then come back and click into place like they always did. Refreshed, still amazingly close best friends that enjoyed each other’s company greatly and couldn’t be separated. But fuck if he didn’t want to go find Richard and pull him into an empty bathroom right then to figure things out right then and there. Sometimes he needed to thank himself for being a bit of a coward; it gave him time to think things over. Until he was watching Richard talk to some friends and couldn’t seem to take his eyes away.

Everything Richard did was appealing, even the things Richard swore were awful about himself. His laugh was lovely, kept a smile on Taron’s face from across the way. His smile was absolutely endearing, his eyes bright and wide and interested and oh so expressive. His hair wasn’t quite as perfect as when they had left, but the messiness somehow made him even more appealing, and the way he absentmindedly fixed his suit made Taron swoon just a little. It was still unfair that he looked so gorgeous. So amazing. So...attractive- he was, Taron was attracted to him.

The knowledge was only solidified within his thoughts when Richard caught Taron’s eye through the crowd, turned to him and upon seeing him still standing there alone, blew him a kiss and gave him an awfully perfect wink. Taron couldn’t understand how not everyone’s eyes were on Richard, how everyone else could overlook the personality and  _ looks  _ right in front of them. He dug his nails into his palm and did nothing to stop his face from going soft, his mouth dropping just a small bit open. His stomach felt like a mess of feelings, his chest felt open and empty, almost desperate for Richard to return.

Instead Taron talked to a few other guests. Who had to snap his attention back to them when his mind and eyes wandered and tried to find Richard. He was starting to realize he had a bit of a one track mind that night. 

Richard had noticed Taron watching, and he wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone else, but the impulse to show off like a highschooler in front of his crush was embarrassingly high given his age. But he couldn’t shake the urge to run a hand through his hair slower than usual. Make his eyes look more alive and dream.Tilt his head from side to side just right, and laugh the way Taron always smiled back at. It was fun- being a complete tease and watching Taron lose his mind- and if that was as far as they could go for the time being, Richard was going to use it. 

Taron had legitimately become a best friend, an amazing mate to be around, and Richard wasn’t about to be the one to ruin it if Taron wasn’t ready. But he was going to tempt it until one of them broke some day. And truth be told, he was waiting on Taron to break and would take it to his grave if he didn’t. So if he walked with a little sway in his step, talked with the edge of a tone that didn’t belong in a friend’s mouth, pretended to be clueless about showing himself off- it was all in the name of something that felt like love. A connection he didn’t want to break but didn’t know how to progress. Richard was sort of determined to drive Taron just a little insane. 

Taron was sure Richard was determined to drive him insane, but he was trying to get a fucking grip and remind himself that he was just attracted to the guy- and didn’t know how to deal with it- and it was all hitting very hard right now- listen, he was having a rough time. Everyone else seemed to have a date, Taron didn’t have one. Richard didn’t have one. They came with each other and Taron was about to kick himself if he spent one more second thinking about taking Richard as a date to premieres and awards when he’d just spent weeks on end telling every interviewer in the world that he had absolutely no leaning towards men.

Taron couldn't help but notice Richard looking a bit disconnected as he tried to make a smooth exit from the conversation he'd gotten trapped in. He caught Taron’s eye in a plea for help and Taron pointed out of the crowd and motioned for Richard to join him, making a beeline for bathroom that was farther away from everything, hoping it would be empty. He sincerely hadn’t decided if he planned to push Richard into a bathroom stall or awkwardly try to talk to him about how he was feeling, but he caught his breath in the empty bathroom and waited a few seconds for Richard to push the door back open after him. He gave a short little wave and a smile that made Richard furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“You alright, T?” Richard immediately noticed that they were alone, just as he had noticed Taron picking the bathroom farther away from the event to escape to. He did not know what to expect from Taron, but judging by the conflicted look in Taron’s eyes, the poor guy didn’t know what to expect from himself either and that left Richard in a state of anticipation. “Not that I don’t enjoy hanging out with my best mate in the bathroom- I was just wonderin’.” Richard shifted on his feet, bit his lip without thinking about it, and watched Taron’s eyes flit up and down between his mouth and his eyes. A familiar sensation of being observed and wanted. 

Richard was frozen in place, and Taron took a breath before formulating a response. “Everyone else here-” He cleared his throat and looked nervously at the ground as Richard managed to step a little closer. Taron was by the sinks, staring at where Richard stood just a few steps in front of the door, but there was little more than a yard between them as the door finally thunked all the way shut. “They brought dates, y’know- and,” Taron gestured with his hands and tried to force out his words, seemingly having trouble. “Neither of us have one, and neither of us have girlfriends.” Taron caught himself looking Rich up and down, but he also caught Richard looking at his lips.

Richard didn’t know if kissing Taron would help his distressed state, but his feet moved him just a bit closer, still too far to touch. Maybe if he got close enough Taron would take the leap of faith into things. “C’mon, you don’t need to feel bad about that, I’ll be yer date.” He said in the same way they’d joke around all the time, a laugh in his voice and a smile still turning up the corners of his mouth as he lazily walked forward, closing the space between them inch by inch. Wasting time they didn’t have. 

Taron closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he processed that. “Don’t- say it like that, Rich…” Not joking, body language open and in some way desperate. Taron’s lips were slightly parted until he pressed them back together and wet them with his tongue. When he opened his eyes Richard was just about a foot’s distance away, smile wiped off of his face and replaced with a cautious amount of interest. Taron’s eyes were looking up and into his, silence falling over the air and dragging them closer. 

Precariously close, almost to the point of no return as Taron fought the urge to pull Richard in and let himself be pressed back against the counter. They were both breathing heavy enough to be heard, just like they were when getting into their scene on set, but a nervous bit a laughter found its way into their matched breath, smiles coming back and Richard inched in and Taron’s hands just barely touched Richard’s waist, eyes finally closed and leaning forward. Everything was so slow it was almost unbearable, but Taron could feel Richard’s breath on his lips, and he could savor every building moment when Richard’s lips top lip brushed so softly against his own, bottom lip joining them, barely touching when they heard the door being pressed open and jumped apart from each other.

There was something wild and unexplored in their eyes, akin to the feeling an adrenaline junkie would get on a rollercoaster, as they quickly turned to start the water running in two sinks, catching their breath and laughing at each other as the man neither of them knew minded his own business and walked into a bathroom stall. Taron splashed water in Richard’s direction and Richard let out a pathetic, “hey!” before splashing water back. They dried their hands and walked out of the bathroom like nothing had happened, but Taron was staring. Waiting. Begging for it to be time to go back to the hotel and try to explain what the hell that was. He was also adjusting the front of his pants and watching Richard do the same. 

Richard was resisting the urge to look back at Taron, but walking entirely too excited not to be noticed. He did look back eventually, and lick his lips, and fix his hair, and straighten his suit out, and do just about everything to make Taron the most impatient and frustrated man on earth. At some point they’d fallen into a conversation with some friends that Richard knew, but Taron couldn’t pay attention with Richards hand on his back. At some point on his thigh. Purposely close to him and somehow able to stand it when Taron thought he was going to go insane. And the amount of looks- the amount of teasing- awful, wonderful- teasing in his eyes, was too much for one night. Taron started asking himself if he’d dreamed what had happened in the bathroom. 

-xxxxx-

Taron couldn’t look at Richard on the first half of the car ride home, his brain in overdrive and his body feeling downright frustrated. He did look over at Richard when he felt a hand on his arm, and a questioning set of eyes on him as his arm was pulled slowly. He got the hint as his hand slid closer to Richard’s thigh. Richard spoke quietly as they looked at each other again. “What happened back there- Taron, you aren’t screwing with me are you?” Taron choked on his own breath and let his fingertips brush against the fabric of Richard’s pants. He shook his head no. 

Taron bit his lip when Richard let on of his own hands slide down his other thigh, dangerously close to something else in plain view of Taron. In fact, it seemed that he wanted him to look. He only moved his hands to undo the few buttons at the top of his shirt and loosen his suit up to get comfy. Taron didn’t know what to do about the newly exposed skin, the way he could see Richard’s chest hair now. He felt an urge to mess up Richard’s hair and kiss him for real, but he wouldn’t do that in the car. Not when they were so close to the hotel already. Taron didn’t dare say a word as he watched Richard’s hand go back to circling his own thigh. 

Richard was laughing again, softly, and only for Taron to hear. It was more mischievous too, and Taron was sure he knew what he was doing when he loosened his belt while leaning back into his seat. “We’re still in the car- Dickie…” Taron spoke quietly but with obvious distraction overtaking his intended tone, breath hitching quietly when Richard’s hand stopped and rested too close to the bulge in his pants. Taron didn’t want his hand to move- he didn’t think he could take watching Richard get himself riled up in the back of a car- but the same tight, anticipatory feeling in his gut was intensifying. He bit his lip and took a deep breath when he could finally see the hotel from their spot in traffic. So close. 

He needed a shower- a moment to cool down. He needed to get out of his suit and get into a comfy t-shirt and sweatpants that he wouldn’t have to worry as much about. His suit pants were already tight, and sitting down made them tighter. He was acutely aware of what looking at Richard like that was going to do to him when he saw the front of his pants struggling. And Richard. Richard smiled and looked down at him like he hadn’t done anything at all, sitting back up straight and perfect as they pulled up to their hotel. “Home, sweet home.” Richard joked as he got out of the car and watched Taron follow. 

Richard was paying for his decision to loosen his belt every time he had to pull his pants up on the way to the elevator, but the way he could feel Taron’s eyes on him made up for the inconvenience. It was both a blessing and a curse that they were in an elevator alone with quite a few floors to go up, but they both knew they shouldn't do anything and risk the door opening at any time. The gossip that would get around after someone saw them making out in an elevator would be an absolute disaster. But that didn’t mean they didn’t look at each other like they wanted to. Taron cleared his throat and hoped that he had Richard’s attention.

“Does it- is it…” Taron knew he was sounding stupid, but now he had Richard’s eyes, and he smiled at the way Richard awkwardly held his pants up instead of just tightening his belt back up. “I want to kiss you again.” Richard smiled back and nodded, eyes full of a fond, welcoming energy. Taron shivered when he felt Richard’s hand slide across his shoulder and then down his back, stopping in the curve of it and rubbing gently up and down. He had to bite his tongue when Richard worked up the courage to slip his hand up and under his suit, hand untucking the shirt and letting his hand touch skin. 

Taron was warm, radiating a soft sort of heat that wasn’t from the painfully hot sun they had been in or the stuffy elevator they were nearing the end of their journey in- just his red hot self looking for contact. Richard let the comfortable warmth slide up through his fingertips and into his chest where his heart was beating fondly in favor of further touching. The ding of the elevator had different ideas, however, and it kicked them out at their floor, leaving Richard’s hand cold and Taron’s face pouty, erring on the side of needy for touch.

He found it nearly painful to retreat to his room instead of Richard's, especially when Richard gave him a wink as he started unbuttoning his suit in the hallway. His heart thunked nice and loud and ugly sounding against his chest when the door to Richard’s room shut, his mind wandering and confused about what he wanted to do with the outright invitation to come back to Richard’s room after he changed. He was ready to kick himself for staying half hard from the bathroom, to the car, to the hotel, to that evil little wink Richard gave him. 

Surely it was normal to have some curiosity building up after making out with someone so much. After touching so intimately and getting absolutely naked with someone. Surely Taron wasn’t alone in the thoughts of how things would play out without a camera- without a crew of people and without Dex giving them any directions. He remembered the faint feeling of butterflies in his stomach, his head feeling light and his skin buzzing at particular touches. He wouldn’t deny the slight bit of character bleed was enough to intrigue him. He was just overwhelmed at the thought of actually going for it beyond a wacky hypothetical that sat in the corner of his brain. 

Now that he thought about it, maybe the fact that he’d thought about it so much should have tipped him off- been some sort of indication that he wasn’t just the world’s most homoerotic straight ally to ever exist. 

He was still sweating from the heat when he slipped his jacket off, and thanks to thin hotel walls and side by side rooms, he could hear Richard’s shower starting up. He was starting to wish he’d followed Richard into his room, but just the thought of seeing Richard getting into the shower was enough to make him bite his lip and he slipped out of his shirt and pushed his pants down to the floor. He was going to make it a quick shower if it killed him. He abandoned his boxers and socks before throwing himself into the shower, mirror already starting to fog up from the heat when he turned the water on.

Richard grinned when he heard Taron’s shower start, scrubbing shampoo into his hair and sliding the extra sudsy soap down his chest. He caught his hands lingering like he was putting on a show, even though Taron wasn’t watching. It was the thought that counted, and the thought of Taron feeling the same while thinking about Richard’s hands running over his own body, catching in his chest hair, one hand going back up to his hair as he rinsed it out- it was easy to say they both rushing now. 

Taron had finished up his hair and was focused on soaping himself up and rinsing off, but as soon as Richard was done with his conditioning his hair, his shower shut off before Taron could finish. His mind was rudely making him imagine a freshly showered Richard stepping out of the shower and towelling off his hair, drops of water slipping down until he finished drying off. He couldn’t bring himself to stay in the shower much more than a minute after that before he was out himself, hastily rubbing himself dry with a soft hotel towel and looking for a shirt and pants. 

Richard’s room had gone quiet, only the faint sound of a filler TV program barely audible. Taron decided to prioritize speed and comfort over style, throwing on his nicest pair of sweatpants and a shirt that he knew he looked alright in. He found the extra room key that Richard had given him and slipped his own room key into his pocket, feeling a little too eager as he left his room. He stood in front of Richard’s door for a moment wondering if he should knock- maybe yell in to warn that he was coming in, but he came to the conclusion that Richard knew damn well he was on his way over. 

The lock clicked open and glowed green to let Taron in, his stomach already doing flips before he entered the room. When the door clicked back shut behind him, he was greeted by a smiling, noticeably naked Richard, who was making absolutely no effort to get dressed. All he had was his fluffy white towel draped over his lower half. He was laying on his stomach and propped up on his elbows, pretty eyes that were up to no good glancing at Taron. A noticeable noise came from Taron when Richard slowly pushed his tongue out to wet his lips, lingering a little too long on the feeling.

Also noticeable was the way Richard rocked his hips into the mattress gently, drawing Taron’s eyes to Richard’s ass and making his mind wander to how good it felt for Richard to grind into his bed. The way Richard bit his lip and accidentally let a grunt of a noise slip from his mouth gave him a hint. Taron found himself stupidly occupied with Richard’s mouth and had to tear his eyes away to look into Richard’s eyes instead. “So we both want to-” Taron glanced at the way Richard moved one more time, and looked back down at his lips for a split second.

“For too long, T, much too long.” There was an edge of frustration in Richard’s tone, and it seemed that he couldn’t stop toying with his own lips. Taron supposed it was okay at that point to admire how great Richard’s ass looked under nothing but a towel. He stepped a little closer and reached out for Richard’s hair- damp but dry enough that it was turning into curls. After running a hand through it he took his hand away and sunk down onto his knees so that his face was level with Richard’s. “C’mon Taron- been waiting for you…waiting for you to tell me what you want.” The same feeling before their kiss earlier was twisting Taron’s stomach up in knots.

Taron nodded and rested a hand on one side of Richards face, bringing him in for a soft kiss not unlike their first of the day. Only it lasted longer, and it left Richard breathless when Taron pulled away and leaned in towards his ear to speak in a quiet, rough whisper. “I think-” His voice shook just a little, unsteady as it moved into uncharted territory. He ran his hand through Richard’s hair again. “I think you could use your mouth for something else.” Taron couldn’t help but feel an amazing pang of arousal low in his stomach when Richard let out a loud and sudden exhale in response. Taron tested the waters by gently nipping at Richard’s earlobe before pulling back. 

It was Richard then who grabbed Taron’s face the best he could and pulled him in for a kiss that was harsher, much more intense. A little messier as Taron felt his mouth falling into that half open rhythm of making out. Taron had half a mind to push Richard back proper onto the bed, but he seemed to have other ideas, urging Taron to stand again and breaking their kiss before either of them were ready to. Richard seemed determined to give Taron what he wanted when he reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, though. “You still want me to-” 

Taron looked the other way and pushed his sweatpants to the ground, knowing there was nothing under them. Richard and him had been naked together- for god's sake he’d felt 

Richard’s on his thigh when they were filming- but now Taron was nearly naked right in front of Richard’s face. Richard balanced on one arm enough to push Taron’s shirt up and slide his hand over his stomach before needing it to keep himself up again. Taron was pretty sure Richard’s mouth was watering at that point, but he took himself into his own hand first and let out a moan when Richard paid attention to his every move. “Yeah- I’d like that.” 

Richard watched intently and got impatient until Taron stopped, unable to believe that he was already so hard and ready. He hoped his nerves would keep him far enough from the edge for long enough to enjoy himself. “You’re beautiful, Taron- absolutely gorgeous.” Richard had actual wonder in his voice.

“Are you talking about me or my-” Richard scoffed at that and Taron laughed softly, still keeping that dorky charm even then. 

“Both- now get over here. “ 

Taron nodded and followed Richard’s serious tone, getting closer and grabbing Richard’s hair to guide him. He wasn’t ready when those big, lovely lips were finally around him and he certainly wasn’t ready to deal with the sight of his dick in Richard’s mouth which resulted in an embarrassingly loud, “uhn...oh- christ, Rich,” as he screwed his eyes shut and tried to process what he was actually doing. It felt unfairly amazing and he hadn’t taken into account how hard it would be to stay standing while getting blown by the possibly the most attractive person he knew. So he pulled Richard off and tried to catch his breath for a moment. 

Richard’s lips were all spit-slick, his hair was messy where Taron had held onto it, and he looked almost offended that Taron had stopped him while he licked his lips again. For some reason that drove Taron crazy to no end. “Don’t think I can stand up for this-” Taron explained shyly, trying to avoid Richard’s eyes. Richard just laughed and lifted himself up off the bed with no problem, and seemingly no shame in the fact that he was naked, hard, and immediately getting on his knees as he motioned for Taron to sit on the bed. 

And then he was back at it between Taron’s thighs, this time having a full range of motion for his hands to wander. Taron thought he was in heaven when Richard’s lips were brushing against the inside of his thigh, leaving soft kisses and touches that made him sigh contently. Just as suddenly as before Richard was using his mouth on Taron and sliding a gentle hand up his thigh, absolutely enjoying how overwhelmed and eagerly Taron responded. Taron was still caught up on how good Richard looked with his mouth full and he was sure he was dreaming. 

Richard’s hair was soft and curly now, and he hummed around Taron’s dick every time it got tugged on, resulting in a steady schedule of pulling and touching from Taron’s hands. He slowly worked his way down, managing to get Taron deeper into his throat until he nearly reached the end. He stayed there for a moment, absolutely blowing Taron’s mind while he touched his thighs again purposely just to listen to him react. He could have stopped then, carried on with what he was doing before, but he couldn’t get enough of, “Rich- oh, c’mon, Rich...ah- why- does that feel so good.” 

To be fair, Taron had never experienced something so good, maybe because he’d never wanted someone so bad, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle of Richard’s mouth when he felt a gentle movement, a few swipes of tongue- and he had to stop Richard short again to get the heat pooling low in his belly to calm down again. Staring at Richard on his knees and fairly disheveled didn’t help. Taron couldn’t help but notice that Richard hadn’t touched himself yet either. Instead his hands decided to stay on Taron’s thighs. Which he gave a nice squeeze to that made Taron feel a little red in the face. “Do you know how great your thighs are?” Taron’s face really felt warm then. 

“Rich-” He spoke quietly, looking embarrassed at the compliment that Richard had thrown his way so casually. Richard just grinned and turned his face into one of Taron’s thighs, biting gently and sliding his tongue over the faint marks it left. Taron bit his lip and and felt his face flush more when he caught sight of Richard sucking light little marks into his thigh. There was something overly intimate about it, even more so when Richard finally relented and picked himself up off the ground before climbing back into the bed and smiling at Taron for a kiss. 

Richard felt Taron tense up when he went to pull his shirt off, so he slowly pushed it up instead, leaning into a kiss and- thankfully- feeling Taron relax. Maybe Taron was a little self conscious, though Richard couldn’t comprehend that with how good looking he found Taron. He pushed Taron down onto the bed slowly, leaning down to meet him and moving with him while they situated themselves in the center of the bed instead. They both seemed content to keep kissing for longer than necessary, the soft drag of their lips together something calming and intoxicating. 

Even with Richard over top of him, Taron took up most of the space, his hands resting on the sides of Richard’s face, his legs bent up to cover Richard’s frame. They were so painfully close that it wasn’t obvious whose arms and legs belonged to who. They both stopped to groan into each other’s mouths when they really slotted together, both of them still hard and then rubbing against each other with the motion of their kiss. Richard managed to push Taron’s shirt up all the way then, Taron eagerly assisting in pulling his shirt off over his head. 

He shivered when Richard’s hand slid down from his chest down to his stomach, really pressing into the bit of extra pudge he’d kept there by choice- no abs or slimming down for a new movie. Richard kissed him harder. 

They did pull apart to catch their breath for a moment, feeling warm and overwhelmed with excitement and a dash of lust. Their foreheads rested against each other to stay close, shallow breathing from both of them sounding intense in the otherwise quiet room. Taron realized he couldn’t catch a break when Richard’s hands continued roaming his torso, one resting on his stomach again. “You look so good like this, T” Taron felt his stomach turn in the best way again, especially with the added deepness to Richard’s voice. 

One of Richard’s hands was roaming back up, and Taron sighed in a pleased, sort of dreamy way when it wrapped around his bicep. “Absolutely amazing,” Richard gushed and caught Taron’s lips in one more kiss, noting the crimson red rising to his cheeks again at the compliments. “I think I’d quite like you on top of me, now.” Richard had a look of absolute bliss on his face when Taron wasted no time in flipping his over onto his back, a stupid little smile still stuck on his face. 

Taron was mindlessly rolling his hips against Richard immediately, leaning down to press kisses into his neck along with a bit of gentle biting at the sensitive skin there. His voice was muffled in Richard’s neck when he spoke. “Bastard- you know the compliments get me worked up, don’t you, Rich?” Richard just smiled and drew gentle circles on Taron’s back with one hand, his other hand slowly sliding down between them. Taron knew they could do more than that- lazy grinding, but he enjoyed the simplicity of the movement, and the way Richard’s nails scratched against his back when he moved his hips just right.

He welcomed the feeling when one of Richard’s hands was on his dick with nearly no warning, loosely wrapped around both of them so that Taron could thrust up and into his fist all while sliding slick against him. His brain malfunctioned for a brief moment thinking about the same motion but inside of Richard instead. God he wished one of them had over prepared for that. “You know what you’re doing, huh?” Taron let out a shaky breath and buried his warm face in Richard’s shoulder. Richard had a breathy sound to him as well, and Taron couldn’t get enough of it. “You could do a- ah... right job fucking the life out of me if you tried- I’ll h-have to remember that.”

A groan vibrated against Richard’s neck as Taron’s hip rolling pace sped up to match his enthusiasm for Richard’s words. “Oh…that’s good, T, keep that going, could you?” Taron exhaled sharply and reached a hand down to grab onto one of Richard’s legs, holding it up ever so slightly with an arm hooked around his thigh for better leverage. The steady rhythm kept Richard in a blissful state and drove Taron mad with the constant, “mm- ah... wonderful- you feel so good...oh- uhn, mm…” 

Taron had to lift himself to watch when Richard’s eyes closed and he really enjoyed himself thoroughly, his own pleasure skyrocketing when Richard’s mouth fell open in a long moan. The loud moan Richard let out when Taron’s hips jerked forward with more desperation made Taron bite his lip as he fucked into Richard’s fist. He felt a strong sense of determination to make Richard lose it first, and he really put himself into it as he gripped onto Richard’s shoulder and pushed a hand into his hair. 

Richard found himself really wishing he’d gotten cocky and slipped some lube into his bag when Taron slammed into his fist and let out a whine of a noise, obviously holding himself back from the edge while Richard chased the feeling and arched his back up without even trying. Taron pulling on his hair was helping, and the volume of his noises was a good indication that made Taron try even harder. “Close, ah...Taron- right there,” One more tug on his hair and a few sloppy thrusts drug Richard through his orgasm and revealed an uncharacteristic whine of complete relief, sweat and come undoing some of the efforts of both of their showers. 

“So good, T- so good…” Richard’s breathing was shaky as he moved his hand just to hold Taron’s dick, adrenaline still making him derive pleasure from Taron’s frustration and neediness. His face was buried back in Richard’s shoulder as he whined pathetically, face feeling hot with embarrassment again. He was so close, searching for that edge to get him off and frantically chasing Richard’s hand. A soft touch ghosted along his back and a quiet, a barely audible whisper hitting him, “beautiful…”

“Fuck, ah-” Taron had no desire to stop the wave from washing over him as Richard worked him through it, and he knew he was holding on tight to Richard with every pulse and tremor. Richard let out a breath and a pleased little sound when Taron finished and turned into dead weight on Richard’s chest. Richard promptly rolled him off with a laugh to grab his towel and clean himself off before letting himself completely relax into the bed. Taron immediately grabbed onto one of Richard’s arms and pulled him in close with a clingy feeling in his chest, desire fading back to infatuation. 

Comfortable silence fell back over the room, tension then dissipated and replaced with closeness. Taron felt his heart  _ flutter  _ when Richard pressed a kiss to his forehead. All was still right, nothing guilty or awkward or misplaced. Taron squeezed onto his arm nice and tight before feeling the drowsy post-sex feeling set in. “Hey, Dickie?” 

Richard opened his eyes and pretended he wasn’t already daydreaming. “Huh?”

Taron smiled and kissed Richard’s arm for lack of a desire to move up to his lips. A feeling of joy flipped in his stomach. “Glad I did that with you- please-” Taron laughed at himself, already knowing the answer to his own question. “Can we keep doing that?” 

Richard elbowed him playfully and laughed softly in return, letting his eyes flit back shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!  
> comments and feedback motivate me to write more!


End file.
